


Chasing After You is Like a Fairytale

by orphan_account



Category: IT 2017
Genre: Gore, M/M, Reddie, Stanlon - Freeform, benverly - Freeform, freak show au, i’m sorry hahagagas, smut later, the clown is present, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Chasing After You is Like a Fairytale

“it’s like that, right?” eddie asked, popping his wrists easily out of the cuffs and shaking them off.  
“it’s perfect, dollface. keep doing like that. but just remember you’ll be completely submerged, and it’ll feel heavier underwater.”  
richie smiled encouragingly, helping eddie off the platform he stood on.   
“rich, eds, come on, we’ve got dinner.” bev smiled, waving them to the tent where everyone usually ate, though their numbers were dwindling fast. the performers were disappearing like wildfire, and people who were considered freaks weren’t easy to come by. 

eddie sat on an empty wooden box that had once held peaches, picking at his cajun rice and andouille sausage that mike had so generously heaped onto a plate for him, because he ‘looked frail’. it was good, but he wasn’t hungry.   
“eddie?” stan asked, looking up from his bowl. when eddie didn’t answer, he got up from his place on mike’s lap, sitting next to him on the peach box.   
“hey, you okay?” he asked, prodding eddie’s shoulder gently. eddie looked up, as if he’d been in a daze before, his eyes snapping wider.   
“m’ fine. just thinking, and trying not to get nervous for tomorrow night, you know.” eddie sighed, glancing at richie and back to stan.

“yeah. i get it. i was scared when i first joined richie’s dumb idea to make money.”   
eddie snorted, talking to stan for awhile more before mike gave stanley a look, and they walked back to their trailer through the rain outside.   
“are you okay, mon cher?” mike asked, stopping them and tilting stan’s head up with his index finger sweetly. stan only nodded.  
“i’m just worried about eddie. he’s new, and the youngest. he seems kind of finicky. scared, you could say, even.” stan sighed, walking to their door and opening it.   
“do you want to know something soothing?”  
mike asked, his voice as smooth as honey as he followed stan into their home.   
“what, mon amour?” stan looked up, taking his shirt off and putting it on their small table.   
“we’re never getting torn apart again. i promise, lapin.” mike smiled, pulling him into a kiss that stayed sweet as he picked his lover up and put him on their raised bed.   
“should we tonight, mike?” the paler man asked, looking down at him.   
“only if you want, mon cher.”

“i do.” stan smiled, laughing as he and mike finished what they’d started, clothes neatly folded, and passion alight. mike did what he always did, just taking care of him. sure, the trailer was rocking softly, but they didn’t notice, the only thing that was noticed by them was their closeness, how they seemed to melt together. a scream sounded outside, tearing them apart. stan pulled his clothes back on, dashing out to investigate.  
“richie! what’s going on?” he yelled, seeing the rest of the troupe running toward the gates.  
“it’s a-ava. that wuh-was ava.” bill sighed, speed walking ahead of everyone else, to a small form on the ground. ava had been their fortune teller, a petite woman from havana that needed work after castro and guevara’s crackdown.

it looked the poor girl had been mauled, eddie thought. her stomach was a gaping, bloody hole, drained of blood and all her vital organs. her lungs were above her, one on either side of her head. her eyes were rolled back, and her cheeks were cut, her mouth in a permanent glasgow smile. it looked like she’d been devoured by a rabid animal, and then some sick bastard had been allowed to have it out with her body. ben picked her up, saying something quietly to richie. that night all of them walked to a secluded spot in the desert, a cemetery dotted with evening primrose and wooden cross grave markers. mike tilled the sand up, all of them saying goodbye to the woman they’d known. 

bev wiped the tears off her face, grabbing a handful of primrose and placing them gently by the quickly made cross that marked ava’s final resting place. eddie watched, not knowing to cry or scream or run as they walked back to their camp. he didn’t know if he could take the audience tomorrow, richie had really been selling out the show tomorrow. the clown passed him as he walked into his tent, cackling. eddie didn’t sleep much that night. he couldn’t get the cold feeling and the laugh out of his mind, and the picture of ava, who’d been only twenty two, always laughing, with smile lines all about her eyes. 

the next morning, eddie was finally asleep. richie had been walking around, rallying everyone for tonight. now he was sitting in bev’s trailer, an unlit viceroy between his lips and his head in his hands.   
“aw, goddamnit, bev. he’s just a kid, i shouldn’t have expected him to save us.” he moaned, putting his head on the table, the cigarette rolling onto the floor. she rolled her eyes.  
“shut up, you big baby. he’s five years younger than you, and he’s been doing amazing.” she chuckled, ruffling his hair. “watch. he’s gonna put. everyone else to shame.” beverly grinned.   
“i hope so. or we’re all fucking dead.”

eddie sat behind the curtain, watching bev fold herself in half numerous ways and numerous times. she stood up finally, curtsying and waving. she smiled at eddie, whispering “you’re on, bub.”  
he nodded, biting his lip as he watched richie announce him.   
“alright, quiet, folks. the smallest, and sexiest member of our troupe is on now, got it?” richie smirked, watching eddie walk out and winking at ruff him, which earned him a gentle smack on. the shoulder as he helped eddie into the tank of water, and watched as he chained himself to the bottom of the tank, which very quickly filled to the top. the small man was very easily submerged, yanking on the chain to show he was very much bound there. 

richie was still watching as the the time on his watch clicked by, eddie finally undoing the lock, and as a final trick, pressed a single tanned index finger to the glass and smiling as it shattered. everyone clapped as he came out perfectly unscathed, a smile on his face as he ran back to richie.   
“holy shit, rich, i just- how are we gonna replace that?” he gasped, holding onto richie’s shoulders.   
“don’t worry about that now, doll, you just completely nailed that. you’re amazing.” richie smiled fondly, his hands on eddie’s waist. they both leaned in at once, hardly noticing that the sword-thrower in the ring didn’t have a shadow. he strode forward, letting the sharp blade in his hand fly at his own wife, his partner. 

a shrill scream from the audience broke richie and eddie’s lips apart as the sword-thrower’s assistant was pinned to the wall, the silver blade spattered with red directly through her heart. the man who’d thrown the sword, who’s name was antoni, looked as if he was coming out of a trance. he ran forward, sobbing at his wife’s feet as her still-warm blood ran down the wall, dripping onto his hands. nobody noticed the clown sitting behind the curtain, laughing quietly to itself.


End file.
